Romeo y Cenicienta
by PerlaCullen
Summary: Inspirado en el vocaloid "Romeo & Cinderella" una historia de amor prohibido con los personajes de la saga de Twilight y ambas historias un poco alteradas una historia de aventura romance y sobre todo amor. Mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

***LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER CREADORA Y ESCRITORA DE TWILIGHT, LA HISTORIA ES INSPIRADA EN EL VOCALOID DE ROMERO Y CENICIENTA DERECHOS RESERVADOS BLAH BLAH BLAH YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES***

**Hola y bienvenidos a una nueva historia creada por mi loca y desquiciadamente! a diferencia de mis otras historias esta va a ser un poco mas larga! n.n que digo un poco va a ser MAS LARGA! aun no esta terminada la ire subiendo este es solo el comienzo un pedasito de lo que pasara espero que les guste el somienzo de esta historia de amor y aventura...encerio espero que les guste me esforzare mucho :$ bueno ya no los aburro mas asi que a leer!**

* * *

**Romeo and Cinderella**

Era una noche fría y solitaria. El agua fría golpeaba nuestros cansados cuerpos empapándonos hasta la más mínima prenda que llevábamos puesta. Nuestros cuerpos eran impulsados por las últimas energías que me quedaban, mis piernas dolían y más de una vez paso por mi mente la idea de abandonar todo parar en seco y darme por vencido. Pero siempre que aquella idea pasaba por mi cabeza y giraba la mirada hacia la izquierda desaparecía todo rastro de debilidad, y aparecía aquel rayo de esperanza para darme más de una razón para seguir adelante. Esos ojos del color del chocolate eran los que no me permitían rendirme. Entonces lo comprendí fue como si un rayo de luz me iluminara en medio de aquel mundo hundido en las la oscuridad en el cual las sombras eran sus únicas habitantes. Era ella, ella era la causa de todo esto, ella era el porqué de porque yo hacia esto: TODO era por ella. Y haría más si fuera necesario. Gire mi rostro para mirar hacia donde iríamos hacia donde escaparíamos. Las suelas de nuestros zapatos hacían un gran chasquido cada vez que golpeaban el suelo húmedo y resbaloso de aquella ciudad. Los motores y sirenas de los autos de la comisaria sonaban de fondo en un espectáculo único como fuera la balada de algún baile, el baile de la muerte quizás. Estaba seguro de que esa era una pieza que no quería bailarla y menos si era junto a mi compañera.

-No lo lograremos-dijo con voz agita la mujer a mi lado entrecortadamente, cuando dimos vuelta a un callejón sin salida repleto de basura.

Las voces de las sirenas se acercaban a nosotros anunciando el fin de todo

-No me rendiré-dije decisivo

Le di un apretón a su mano y le arrastre junto conmigo al final de aquel laberinto sin salida. Mire el alto muro de concreto que se alzaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

-jamás podremos pasarlo-murmuro mientras su voz se le quebraba.

Pensé rápida pero detenidamente mis opciones. No podíamos dar media vuelta o nos atraparían, seria completa estupidez. Alce mi cabeza al aire con los ojos cerrados y dejando que las gotas de lluvia rodaran por mi rostro, pidiéndole a Dios que me ayudara, que nos ayudara a salir de esto. Cuando mis ojos allí estaba la señal mi plegaria, nuestro salvamiento. Una escalera de incendios colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero lamentablemente estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla por mi mismo.

Me puse en cuclillas y coloque ambas manos frente a mi.

-pon tu pie-le ordene

-¿Qué?-me miro confusa

-debemos alcanzarla, vamos rápido coloca tu pie aquí para que pueda alzarte es nuestra…-la sirena aulló mas fuerte y mas cerca aun-es nuestra oportunidad

Ella me miro a los ojos e inmediatamente izo lo que le pedí. De un rápido moviento pudo sujetarla y bajarla a una altura suficiente para que después yo pudiera alcanzarla.

-Sube-le ordene

Ella se apresuraba para subir la resbalosa escalera de metal.

*tsk* se escucharon unas bocinas prenderse

-deténganse y pongan las manos en alto-anunciaron estas rebotando en los edificios y provocando un eco por los alrededores.

-¡allí están!-se escucho una voz masculina a lo lejos-sobre la escalera de incendios

Un par de linternas nos aluzaban en la oscuridad, aunque no demasiado ya que nos hallábamos mas alto ahora.

Subimos hasta el tejado de uno de los edificios y fijamos nuestras miradas en la ciudad de Chicago. Los edificios nos rodeaban y las luces de los carteles y viviendas iluminaban la ciudad más aun que la hermosa luna sobre la gran ciudad. A este punto la simple lluvia había subido tanto de nivel que llegue a pensar que estábamos en medio de una tormenta. Tome su cálida mano entre las mías y la mire a los ojos.

-tal vez tengas razón…-murmure cortante-tal vez… este sea el…

-Shh…-pronuncio mientras ponía una de sus cálidas manos sobre mi mejilla-no lo digas, todo saldrá bien. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirnos tan fácilmente

Tomo mi mano y me guiaba mientras su mirada buscaba ansiosa un salida la que fuese. Me detuve de golpe y ella se volvió para mirarme.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-dijo frunciendo el seño

Yo no dije ni una solo palabra. Tome uno de los mechones que se adhería a su rostro y lo coloque delicadamente tras su oreja e hice un lente recorrido de esta hasta su mentón.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-me pregunto colérica mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-tal vez esto fue un error-murmure

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y amenazaban unas lagrimas brotar de ellos.

-¿Qué?-murmuro

-todo es mi culpa-dije ignorando su pregunta-si me hubiera alejado, si no fuera tan egoísta y masoquista quizás…-gire mi rostro y mire hacia la gran ciudad-no te habría envuelto en mis problemas.

-¿acaso te arrepientes de lo nuestro?

"_por allá se fueron por allá" _una voz se escucho. Gire mi rostro hacia la dirección de donde provenían aquellas voces, pero una mano me tomo la barbilla y me giro el rostro lentamente.

-te e hecho una pregunta-las voces volvieron a hablar-ignóralos-me ordeno

Yo no dije una sola palabra.

-¡Te e hecho una pregunta!-me grito mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se perdían con las gotas de la lluvia-¿acaso te arrepientes?

-jamás me arrepentiría-murmure acercando mi rostro al de ella-me oíste…jamás, por ti haría lo que fuese necesario haría lo que sea, solo te tengo a ti.

Ella separo sus labios para decir algo pero antes de que dijera nada, la silencie con mis labios. La bese lenta pero rápidamente.

-pero de lo que si me arrepiento es de…que no te pude otorgar un cuento de hadas, solo te di un cuento de terror y drama.

-de peligro, aventura y amor-agrego ella

-no quiero que nuestra historia termine como la de Romeo y Julieta-murmure

-no lo hará

"_están por aquí" _dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-no, no lo hará

Unas linternas nos iluminaron.

-¡Quietos!

Tome la mano de mi amada y corrimos juntos hacia el borde del edificio

-¡¿Qué haces?-pregunto aterrorizada

-salvándonos

-nos mataras-murmuro cerca de mi rostro

-¡Disparen!-ordeno una voz

-o nos salvare

La tome de la cintura y salte del edificio mientras que los disparos y las municiones de las armas cayendo al suelo inundaban el lugar…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo jojo...ya se me mataran algunas por dejarlo hasta alli!(me oculto detras de un poster de Edward {se preguntaran por que de el...bueno, yo se que no destrozarian un poster de el por atraparme}) bueno espero que les alla gustado este chiquitito pedasito de historia ...QUE SEGUIRE SUBIENDO CLARO! espero que les lla gustado y si no ps...adelante denme un face palm -_0'...bueno mi plan es subir un capitulo por semana y si les gusta y lo que digan los reviews si les gusta o no ps hay vere xD si la continuo o no :'C espero yo que si!bueno para...publicidad(ok no o_o')mordidas,tomatasos,quejas,felicitaciones y de mas un pequeño review diganme si quieren que continue la historio o no espero sus reviews ;D**

**hugs ans kisses **

**REVIEWS?**


	2. El robo

**Bueno que puedo decir,para aquellos que han leido ese fic (o lo poco que subi xD) querran matarme lo se O.O' pero antes!dejenme defenderme! mi musa me abandono, tenia mucho trabajo porque ya me graduare, si y ps tenian un desastre en la escuela con lo de los creditos blah blah blah casi no me graduaba por ellos 7_7 y bueno ps en fin un desastre D: pero mire ya aqui les traigo nuevo capi (sonidos de cuchicheo) "ohhh "ohhh" si si, y es largoooo o al menos eso pienso yo xD unas 10 paginas de word asi que espero que lo disfruten nos leemso abajo! :D**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Se preguntaran, que fue lo que paso, como y lo mas importante el ¿Por qué? Bien les contare mi historia, pero primero ¿porque no comenzamos por el principio? Hola mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, tengo 17 años, nací y viví la mayoría de mis años en Phoenix Arizona. Nací en una familia de clase baja. Mi padre un borracho y mi madre una adicta a la marihuana. Tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana menor, sus nombres son Stefan e Iris, mi hermano tiene 25 y mi hermana tan solo 12. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo son? Bueno para ser sinceros a Stefan no lo recuerdo muy bien, su rostro se ha convertido en tan solo un borrón, es como si mi mente estuviera nublada; Stefan se fue de casa a los 2 días de cumplir 21 años, decía que no aguantaba mas estar en un lugar así. Recuerdo que una vez menciono algo así como que volvería por mi hermana y porque, que los tres escaparíamos para tener una mejor vida, pero claro después de tanto tiempo puede que hasta lo haya imaginado. Lo ultimo que recuerdo de él fue cuando me entere de que había sido arrestado por intentar cruzar armas a México, al parecer además de poner resistencia al arresto tomo un arma y disparo, matando a dos policías, al parecer novatos. Jamás volví a saber de el acepto que lo encarcelaron por quien sabe cuantos años. Mi hermana menor vaya, no es por ser exagerado pero… me parece que es una de las niñas mas hermosas que e visto en toda mi vida. Sus ojos son color verde, son tan verdes como los míos pero en cambio sus ojos tienen un brillo de esperanza, e inocencia infantil, su piel es pálida, blanca como la cal, su cabello es pelirrojo oscuro con risos en las puntas y le llega a la cintura. Y su sonrisa, no hay que olvidarla, es totalmente hermosa, aunque su dentadura no brille como el sol su sonrisa es capas de iluminar hasta la noche mas obscura. La protejo y la quiero mas que a mi propia vida, ella es la única razón por la aun sigo en este infierno que lleva por el nombre de hogar si es que así se le puede llamar. Vivimos en una tráiler pequeña que solo cuenta con dos habitaciones y un baño. Ese lugar es un infierno, cada día, cada noche nuestro padre llega demasiado borracho tanto que apenas puede caminar y a cada cinco pasos vomita, siempre llega con una botella de vidrio con un poco de su vicio dentro, mientras nuestra madre se la pasa gran parte del día en la habitación encerrada, con una pipa en la mano mientras en la otra sostiene un encendedor, solo sale cuando tiene que ir a comprar mas de ese maldito producto. Mientras yo, trabajo de lava autos la mayoría del día. No me gusta dejar a mi hermana con ese par, porque temo que le hagan el mismo daño que nos hicieron a mi hermano y a mí de pequeños, así que la llevo conmigo, excepto aquellos días en que tengo que hacer algunos trabajos extra. Claro ¿que pensaron? ¿Que de lava autos bastaría para alimentarnos y pagar la renta? Claro que no, desde los 13 tenia que salir a las calles de Phoenix por las noches a robar, cualquier cosa servía para vender, tenia que salir a las calles obscuras de los barrios mas peligrosos de Phoenix para robar, por supuesto no estaba solo, tenia a mi amigo Steve y Jack quienes eran los que me enseñaron el arte del robo. Por las noches botábamos las cerraduras de las casas y departamentos solitarios y robábamos las cosas de más valor. Eran barrios de delincuentes, de gente pobre y promiscua, no tenían mucho pero cuando te estas muriendo de hambre algo es algo. Y la historia no termina allí, tenia que darles a mis padres una parte del dinero que lograba obtener para que su vicio fuera incrementando, si no lo hacia amenazaban con correrme de casa y jamás volver a ver a Iris y eso no me lo podía permitir. ¿Cómo seria capaz de abandonar al único ángel que me queda? ¿Al único rayo de sol, a aquella esperanza que me quedaba? ¿Al único motivo para seguir peleando en esta vida? Sola con ese par de demonios, en ese infierno. Jamás la abandonaría, no le haría lo que mi hermano nos hizo, lo que nuestros "padres" nos han hecho, yo nos sacaría adelante, no importaría el sacrificio que debiese hacer yo lo haría por ella.

Pero por desgracia llego aquel día que siempre lamentaría, aquel día que hasta hoy me causa pesadillas por el cual me odio. Era el 30 un octubre por la noche, faltaban solo unas cuantas horas para el día de brujas, esa noche Steve y Jack se la habían estado pasando toda la mañana hablando sobre una casa no muy lejos de donde solíamos robar frecuentemente. Según ellos la familia que vivía allí saldría aquella noche así que la casa estaría sola, pero valla que cosas digo no era una casa era una mansión. Al principio me negué por el simple hecho de que seria peligroso robar tal hogar, alguien con tanto dinero para tener un hogar así de grande y costoso no dejaría así el lugar sin seguridad alguna.

-vamos hermano-Decía Steve mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros-seria sencillo y lo tenemos ya todo planeado.

-tiene razón-hablo Jack mientras prendía uno de sus cigarrillos y se lo metía a la boca

-no lo se-mencione

-vamos Ed, será como quitarle el dulce a un niño

-o la botella a un borracho

-como tu padre ¿no Edward?-me dio un codazo Jack y yo reí

-bueno, no es tan fácil quitársela cuando el hombre carga siempre una navaja

-eh vamos Ed no seas marica, además imagina las cosas que encontraríamos allí…

-las joyas, dinero, mercancía…-continuo Jack

-que podríamos encontrar allí-finalizo Steve

-no lo se-dije mientras me zafaba de su brazo y hacia una mueca

Steve se planto frente a mí y me tomo por los hombros

-Ed, imagínate, con lo que conseguiríamos allí dentro…-hizo una pausa cuando vio mi mueca y agrego rápidamente- y con tu parte, tendrías suficiente dinero para dejar esa mierda de tráiler que lleva por el nombre de "hogar" por fin serias libre y tu e Iris se podrían ir a otra parte a un nuevo estado a una nueva ciudad a comenzar de nuevo a olvidarse de ese maldito infierno que llamaron vida así que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Entras?

Lo mire con el seño fruncido por un par de segundos.

-vale que va ¡Entro!

Steve me dio un abrazo y me palmeo la espalda un par de veces para después pasar su brazo por mis hombros de nuevo.

-¡Esto será genial! Seremos como los tres mosqueteros

-dirás los tres rateros Stev-menciono Jack

-eh vale, pero al final triunfaremos tendremos dinero y seremos libres y al final podremos gritar-tomo tanto aire como pudo y al final grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡SOCIEDAD DE MIERDA! ¡VALLAN LA CONCHA SU MADRE!

Su grito provoco que las alarmas de unos cuantos carros sonaran y las personas que vivían en aquellos feos y viejos edificios asomasen sus cabezas pro las ventanas gritando que cerráramos la boca

Los tres nos echamos a reír.

-además ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?

Esa misma noche cuando las luces de las luces de los edificios y la de las calles prendieron comenzamos con el plan. La casa era enorme desde fuera, dos pisos, anchas ventanas tan altas como la casa, chimenea, un muy verde patio, lleno de diferentes tipos de flores y altos matorrales, un par de palmeras aquí otras allá, cámaras de seguridad,, dos perros guardianes y tres guardias de seguridad.

-"será fácil, será como quitarle el dulce a un niño" no fueron esas tus palabras maldito estúpido-rezongaba Jack

-si pero también dije que tenia todo controlado

-¿a esto llamas controlado? ¿Ya le echaste un vistazo acaso a oda esa seguridad? ¡Estaremos tras las rejas en cuanto pongamos un pie allí dentro maldito hijo de perra!

-chicos tranquilos ¿si? Cálmense, quizá lo mejor sea dar marcha atrás y hacer como que nunca pensamos en hacer esta tontería.

-eso ni muerto-rezongo Steve-es la oportunidad de nuestras vidas

-si la oportunidad para terminar presos

-o salir victoriosos de esta vida de mierda, no tenemos nada que perder chicos

-quizás tu no pero yo no quiero perder mi pellejo además este amigo de aquí tiene a su hermana menor ¿Cómo le llamar a eso? ¿aun piensas que no tenemos nada que perder?

-vale chicos por favor por lo menos hay que intentarlo, al oficio mas diminuto de que fracasaremos abandonamos la misión pero hay que intentarlo por lo menos

-vale-dije sin pensarlo dos veces, confiaba en el, él nunca me había fallado ¿Por qué debía de fallarme ahora?

Ambos miramos a Jack

-¿Qué dices Jack esta será la ultima vez que hagamos algo así? ¿por los viejos tiempos?

Jack sorbió de su cigarrillo por última vez, se lo retiro de los labios y lo tiro al suelo para después aplastarlo con su calzado.

-vale, vale terminemos con esta mierda de una vez ¡Coño!

La primera fase del plan fue sencilla: distraer a los perros. Un trabajo sencillo ya que con tan solo un par de pedazos de carne cruza fue suficiente. Con los perros fuera del aérea lo demás era pan comido.

-¿Qué hay con las cámaras?-pregunte

-¿olvidaste que Jack es excelente para un trabajo así?

Me voltee hacia Jack y le pregunte -¿en que momento te volviste en alguna especie de técnico?

-no te burles, observa y aprende del maestro en acción.

Se puso su capucha y se acercó a un par de cámaras que estaban mas cerca, se acercó a la pared, saco un par de tijeras para podar al cable de estas y lo corto.

Steve y yo salimos detrás de los arbustos de donde nos encontrábamos mientras aplaudíamos sarcásticamente.

-bravo, eres todo un genio

-yo lo llamaría un ninja

-¿ninja? No le llega ni a los talones

-eh vale, pero ya no graba ¿no? Ese era el punto, ahora si las dos damas ya terminaron ¿ahora que sigue?

La otra fase del plan fue pan comido ya que botar la cerradura de la puerta trasera no fue ningún problema para mí. Cuando nos adentramos a la mansión me quede totalmente anonadado nunca había visto algo parecido haci en toda mi vida. Habíamos entrado por la cocina y el lugar parecía mas bien la cocina de un chef profesional pero con un toque rustico, techo alto barra de granito color esmeralda, gabinetes de madera de arce, toda una colección de bajillas que parecían hechas de diamantes por su brillo sin igual y como olvidar ese inusual olor a nuevo.

-loa ultima vez que olí algo nuevo fue cuando robe en aquella tienda de calzado

-la ultima vez que olí a algo nuevo fue a tu madre-bromeo Jack y le di un golpe en la cabeza

-eh vale con ustedes dos es hora de poner manos a la obra, repártanse ya saben que hacer-decía mientras de su chal=queta sacaba un par de bolsas negras plásticas para basura y nos las repartía-vale en marcha

Todos nos separamos y recorrimos la casa, lo que viéramos de valor o simplemente nos gustara iba a la bolsa.

Camine lentamente por la casa, viendo y tratando de grabar en mi mente cada detalle de aquel hogar que se veía tan cálido pero a la vez tan vacío. Jamás podría tener un lugar haci para mi hermana y para mí. Camine hasta toparme con la primera habitación que mire. Era la sala de estar. La habitación era acogedora. Tres sillones repartidos por la habitación la cual se hallaba alfombrada, una gran mesa de cristal y madera en el centro de la habitación y en la pared frente a mi una gran chimenea de piedra laja sobre la cual se hallaban al parecer fotos familiares y uno que otro decorativo. La pared a mi derecha era una gran puerta de cristal que daba al patio trasero, en el cual descansaba en el gran piscina repleta de agua. A través de la gran puerta se filtraba la luz de la luna y se podían ver las pequeñas motas de polvo revoloteando por el lugar como si fuera alguna clase de brillo. La luz de la luna no iluminaba demasiado ya que no podía distinguir los colores de dichos muebles, apenas podía distinguir los objetos que se hallaban allí, pero claro no podíamos prender ninguna luz, o los guardias entrarían de inmediato a la mas mínima señal de movimiento dentro de la mansión. Me acerque lentamente a la chimenea u tome uno de los marcos que se hallaba allí entre mis manos y lo vi detenidamente. Dos hombres y una mujer aparecían en aquel retrato. El hombre parecía de unos 30 años y la chica unos 25, y el niño unos 14, me recordaba un poco a mi hermana Iris.

-No puedo hacer esto-me dije a mi mismo- seria injusto para esta familia

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo una voz tras de mi.

La foto casi resbala de mis manos y cae al suelo pero por suerte logre sujetarla de nuevo antes de que se topase con este. Me di la vuelta rápidamente con los latidos de mi corazón aumentando el ritmo a causa del susto

-oh, eres tu Jack, me habías asustado

-¿creíste que te habían pillado?

-algo así-tome aire y volví mis ojos de nuevo en la fotografía que se hallaba entre mis dedos-no se si pueda continuar con esto ¿sabes? No es justo para…

-¿Para quién?-me interrumpió y lo volvió a ver al rostro-¿para ellos? vale Ed, son unos ricachones, no será una gran perdida para ellos relájate

-no lo se, esta mal Jack

-es para una buena causa y tú lo sabes

-¿Qué causa?-pregunte molesto de un momento a otro-Somos ladrones unas miserables ratas de vagan por allí sin rumbo alguno, entre un montón de mapaches rabiosos que se hacen llamar sociedad-dije escupiendo las palabras y después aparte la vista hacia el exterior

-no quiero seguir con esta vida

-y no la seguirás, no después de esto-suspiro y escuche como se acercaba a mi, para después sentir como depositaba su mano en mi hombre-mira después de esto ya no seremos esto ¿de acuerdo? Ya no seguirás robando, esta será la última vez, podremos dejar este nido de ratas e ir por un futuro mejor, por favor hermano es tarde para echarse para atrás

No moví ni un solo musculo.

-vale, venga-dijo mientras tomaba la fotografía de entre mis manos y la colocaba sobre la mesita de noche.-hay que terminar lo que empezamos

Me palmeo el hombre, dio media vuelta y desapareció de la habitación.

Tal vez Jack tenía razón. Además si había sido una miserable rata toda mi vida ¿Por qué no seguir siendo un miserable ladrón una noche más? La última noche como ladrón en mi vida.

Además….

-¿Qué puede salir mal?-me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

Di media vuelta y Salí de aquella habitación.

Subí las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, el suelo estaba algo resbaloso ya que estaban hechas con granito. Las subí lentamente y conforme iba subiendo, conforme cada pasa de daba mi corazón latía mas rápido y un sentimiento e terror me inundaba sin razón alguna. Presentía que algo malo sucedería pero trate de sacar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente quizás solo era mi imaginación. Al pisar el ultimo escalón y llegar al segundo piso un largo pasillo con un centenar de puertas de todo tipo aparecieron frente a mi. Levante la vista hacia el techo y me sorprendí al notar que en él se encontraban troncos de arboles completos allí arriba.

-ostentoso ¿no es así? Estos ricos gastan dinero como si no hubiera mañana menciono Steve a mi lado-dale Ed, toma lo que quieras para salir de aquí-me palmeo el hombro y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Sacudí mi cabeza después fui entrando habitación por habitación. Encontré un poco de dinero y tome algunas joyas las que aprecian menos caras, no quería ser tan cruel tampoco entonces mientras habría la ultima puerta de aquel largo pasillo escuche como algo se rompía en mil pedazos al parecer un cristal. Mi primera reacción fue quedarme helado en el lugar donde me encontraba y mis primeros pensamientos era que la policía había entrado por la puerta de cristal que se hallaba en la salita aquella destrozando todo a su paso, un pensamiento algo estúpido pero no por eso que no fuese ser posible. Corrí hacia donde comenzaban las escaleras y en susurros trate de gritarles a mis amigos.

-eh…vale…chicos ¿Qué a pasado allí abajo?

Pero solo escuche maldiciones.

-¡maldita sea Steve! ¡Mira nada más que haz hecho maldito idiota todo por andar con tu vicio!

-Eh ¡Jack! Que ha ocurrido allá abajo-pregunte

De entre las sombras se asomo la cabeza de Jack

-resulta que este ebrio idiota no se resistió a robarse unas cuantas botellas de vino de el muy estúpido hijo de perra dejo caer algunas.

-¡No fue mi culpa!-se escucho la voz de Steve algo lejana

-Crees ¿Qué nos habrá escuchado?-le pregunte a Jack ignorando las explicaciones de Steve

-espero que no, o de lo contrario…

Entonces se escucho una voz fuera de la casa pero muy cerca.

_- ¡oye Bill! Me ha parecido escuchar algo dentro de la casa_

-Maldita sea…Steve, Steve tenemos que irnos ¡ya! ¡deja allí eso! Vámonos-después me miro a mi-Ed, rápido toma lo que puedas lo que sea y vente

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Cori hacia la habitación donde había dejado mi saco de cosas robadas pero entonces escuche mas voces provenientes del exterior. Me acerque a la ventana y mire hacia el patio delantero. En el e encontraban cinco hombres enormes y un hombre lleno de arrugas en el rostro.

_-Seños Black que bueno que ha llegado-_hablo uno de los hombres uniformados

_-¿Todo esta en orden?-_pregunto el hombre de traje y arrugas en el rostro, parecía ser el dueño de esta mansión.

El hombre siguió caminando mientras trataba de seguirle el paso el hombre uniformado.

-_bueno señor Black el asunto es que no hace menos de cinco minutos escuchamos un sonido proveniente dentro de la morada_

El hombre freno en seco y lo miro con expresión severa

_-¿Cómo haz dicho?_

_- lo siento señor pero creemos que puede haber alguien dentro de su hogar_

_-eso es imposible_-dijo el señor Black si no me equivoco-_el lugar esta completamente solo, solo allí vivimos mi hijo y yo._

_-señor…creo que lo mejor es…_

_-¡Jacob!-_Grito el hombre ignorando al uniformado.

Lentamente una figura de traje e gala se acercó lentamente al señor Black.

El anciano le dijo un par de cosas a su ¿invitado quizás?

-maldita sea-dije mientras trataba escuchar que era lo que hablaban.

Entonces un par de ojos negros como el carbol se clavó en mí, me habían descubierto. Me quede helado en mi lugar sin poder apartar la mirada del señor Black.

-¡Jacob!-grito y de pronto más de un par de ojos se posaron en mí y esa fue la señal para que me echara a correr.

-¡Mierda!-dije tomando del suelo la bolsa con mercancía robada y corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Steve! ¡Jack!-llamaba a mis amigos pero nadie contestaba, podía escuchar las voces los gritos de los hombres uniformados acercándose.

-¡Steve! ¡Jack!-los volví a llamar.

-vale que pasa Ed-salió de la nada Jack

-corre rápido nos han pillado vienen a por nosotros toma las cosas…-dije a toda prisa, mis palabras se acompasaban y salían atropellándose una tras otras haciéndolas casi inteligibles.

-Vale, vale Ed, respira que pasa-me tomo por los hombros Jack

-¡ALLI ESTAN!-grito una voz grave y una luz nos apuntó.

-¡CORRE!-le grite a Jack dándole un empujón.

-¡Steve! ¡Steve!-gritaba con todas mis fuerzas

Jack se acuclillo y tiro de algo que estaba acuclillado en el suelo.

-¡Eh vale! Suéltame idiota ¿Qué mosca les a picado?

-Corre nos han pillado-le explique rápidamente

Las voces de los uniformados se escucharon a nuestras espaldas, algunos gritaban amenazas otros lanzaban maldiciones y me pareció escuchar a alguno llamar a la policía. Jack de un solo jalan puso de pie a Steve quien llevaba tres botellas de alcohol en sus brazos y nos echamos a correr con los uniformados lanzando maldiciones a nuestras espaldas.

Entonces se escucho un disparo. Todo quedo en silencio y quieto por un segundo y después nos echamos a correr de nuevo pero esta vez separándonos para escondernos. No se a donde corrieron Steve y Jack pero yo corrí hacia la sala de estar y me tire tras uno de los sofás. Mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón parecía que se me saldría del pecho, coloque mi mano sobre mi pecho tratando de calmarme, entonces gire la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi la puerta hacia el patio trasero, mi salida y quizás mi ultimo escape. Pero no podía dejar aquí a mis amigos no seria justo, pero yo tenia que regresar a casa también, tenia a una "familia"–si así se le puede llamar- que alimentar, y por familia me refiero a mi hermana menor. Me puse de rodillas y asome mi cabeza por uno de los lados del sofá para mirar hacia el pasillo y de nuevo hacia la salida, me levante un poco y cuando me iba a echar a correr ahora en direcciona mi libertad una sombre enorme apareció bajo el marco de la puerta. Caí al suelo sentado y me tape la boca con una mano para que no se oyera mi respiración agitada causada por la adrenalina y el terror. En ese momento solo podía sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba y como cada paso de aquella figura hacia temblar el suelo bajo sus pasos. Aparte mi mano de mi boca y tome una gran bocada de aire. Reuní suficiente valor como para asomar una vez mas mi cabeza por sobre el sofá y vi que la figura era una figura masculina, grande, toda una masa llena de músculos. Trate de mirar el rostro de aquella figura enorme por tan solo un par de segundos pero eso fue suficiente como para que "el" girara su rostro y me viera escondido tras el sofá. Me escondí de nuevo tras este esperando y rezando por que no me halla visto en la oscuridad. Sostuve la respiración pro quien sabe cuanto tiempo que me parecieron horas y espere. No escuche nada mas no escuchaba ningún paso, ni siquiera la respiración de alguien fue como si todo hubiese sido una pesadilla.

Entonces se escucho un disparo y un grito de dolor. De pronto una enorme mano me topo del hombro con fuerza lastimándome por sobre el sofá. Salte en mi propio lugar por la sorpresa y como pude me zafé del agarre del hombre. Me arrastre por la alfombra hasta llegar a la puerta de cristal que llevaba hacia la única salida la enorme figura se acercó a mi lentamente con sus manos con forma de garras. Toquetee por la pared tratando de hallar algo conque defenderme en tal caso de que ocurriese algo mucho peor pero me encontré solo con un pedazo de tela y una especio de listo. Jale el listo lo mas rápido que pude y a mis espaldas callo una cortina lo suficientemente espesa como para dejar completamente a obscuras la habitación y allí fue cuando aproveche para escabullirme y hallar un sitio donde esconderme mientras hallaba como salir de allí.

Me arrastre por la habitación tratando con todas mis fuerzas tratar de acostumbras a mis ojos a la obscuridad. Entonces la luz volvió a iluminar solo un poco la habitación me encontré muy cerca del individuo o para ser mas exactos a sus espaldas. El camino hacia delante lentamente mientras yo daba pasos hacia un lado hacia la salida.

-¡Jacob!-entro el señor Black escondiendo la luz de la habitación entonces miro hacia la chimenea donde yo me encontraba y se quedo con la boca abierta sin articular palabra.

Me quede instantáneamente congelado donde me hallaba y entonces el hombre se dio la vuelta. No era un hombre mayor, era un chico se podría decir que de mi edad mas o menos era enorme o solo lo parecía estaba casi de mi altura, piel no muy obscura, cabello corto color negro y ojos del color del ónix que estaban en llamas, su expresión era de odio puro se acercó a mi rápidamente y me tomo del cuello estrellándome contra la chimenea pero sin soltarme aun. El aire no pasaba hacia mis pulmones y podía sentir mareado por la falta del aire, sentía como si mio cabeza fuera a explotar.

-tu maldita sanguijuela-dijo escupiéndome en la cara cada una de las palabras-¿creíste que podías venir aquí a robar así como si nada sin pagar ningún precio? ¿Venir y destrozar además de robar nuestros vienes?-decía cada vez aumentando su nivel de voz

-¡JACOB SUELTALO LO MATARAS!-dijo la voz del hombre

-¡¿CREISTE QUE SERIA MUY FACIL VENIR AQUÍ Y ROBARNOS?-me grito el chico llamado Jacob

-tenia que…-dije entrecortadamente con el poco aire que tenia-tenia que intentarlo…por ella-dije al fin.

-a mi no me vengas con tus mentiras maldito hijo de perra

-¡JACOB BASTA!- le grito el hombre mientras jalaba del chico.

El chico me soltó y yo caí al suelo arrodillado tosiendo. El chico me dio la espalda pero después me dio un puñetazo justo en todo mi rostro.

-¡DIJE QUE ES SIFICIENTE!-grito el hombre molesto

Me quede sin aliento, como es que después de intentar robarle ¿aun trata de defenderme? Si es que se le puede llamar así, quizás solo quería que me pudriera en la cárcel ya el sabría o que me esperaría allí dentro. Oculte mi rostro entre mis manos hasta que un olor comenzó a arderme la nariz sentí un liquido amargo bajando por mi garganta. Separe mis manos de mi rostro y mire que estaban llenas de sangre. Genial tenia la nariz rota pero me lo tenia merecido. Pero haya hecho lo que haya hecho tenia que volver a casa con Iris, si yo no estaba quien sabe lo que le harían. Así que mientras el señor Black trataba de calmar al parecer su hijo, me levante algo tambaleante y Salí de allí corriendo. Por supuesto que lo notaron y por supuesto que me perseguirían, o más bien "perseguiría.

_Maldita la concha tu madre déjame ir por favor._

Repetía en mi mente una y otra vez solo quería llegar con ella con Iris.

Cuando salí de al patio trasero que trate de dirigirme al delantero unas luces de dolor rojo y azul iluminaban la calle, di media vuelta rápidamente y salte matorrales, y escale la cerca del patio trasero para salir por la otra calle de atrás. Mis piernas dolían con cada paso de daba y mis pulmones ardían por la falta de aire y el sabor de la sangre inundaba mi boca, mi corazón latía tan rápido que por un momento pensé que podría darme un paro cardiaco. El sonido de mis pasos hacía eco y un ruido seco al contacto con el frio pavimento. Lo había lo logrado, lo lograría había escapado, y en unos cuantos minutos llegaría a casa junto a mi hermana pero con el alto precio de abandonar a mis amigos. Entonces algo me arrojo al frio [pavimento creando un ruido sordo cuando mi cuerpo se estampo contra el. Caí boca abajo jadeando y algo desconcertado.

-déjeme ir por favor-suplique al policía que me había tacleado-por favor se lo ruego

Me di la vuelta extrañado porque no me dieran de golpes y no me hubiesen puesto las esposas aun y entonces me encontré con mi pesadilla. Allí estaba el chico cuyo nombre era Jacob. Coloco un pie sobre mi pecho con fuerza para evitar que me levantase, entonces se sentó sobre mí y comenzó a lanzarme puñetazos en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. Recuerdo que las luces de color rojo y azul comenzaron a inundar el espacio los radios, sonaban donde quiera junto con el sonido de los motores de los autos encendidos. Lo último que recuerdo fue el puño de Jacob estamparse contra mi rostro una vez más pero con más fuerza y después obscuridad.

* * *

**Bueno y diganme que les a parecido este capi? n.n en mi opinion creo que me esforce un poquito no? jeje bueno ps no les mentire diciendo que me queme el cerebro y me quebre la cabeza escribiendolo! porque la verdad las ideas fluyeron y y como venian las escribia xD asi soy yo vienen las ideas y yo las escribo asi como van xD no se aun como terminara exactamente la historia pero lo averiguaremos ;D otra cosa espero que les halla gustado! realmente lo espero ya que por eso escribo para hacerlos felices y contentos haci que porque no dejarme un review? si les gusto si lo odiaron tomatazos,amenazas,mordidas,abrazos!(me gustan los abrazos :3) y decirme que tuve mala ortografia upsss :$ un review los amo! muac! hugs and kisses!**

**nos leemos en el otro capi. ;D**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
